


I Won't Let You Fall

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: the Hale pack takes on ice skating





	

Much to Derek’s dismay, tonight’s pack bonding activity was ice-skating. It was Boyd’s turn to choose and considering he already had the keys to the ice rink and they wouldn’t have to pay for anything, he figured it was the best choice. 

Derek stood back as everyone scrambled behind the counter, searching for skates in their size. 

“Derek, you coming?” Stiles asked, holding his skates in his hand. 

Derek nodded, slowly making his way over there. 

For being a strong, agile werewolf, Derek was never able to get the hang of ice-skating. They used to go a lot when they were younger and his siblings were always so good at skating but Derek always found himself hugging the wall, afraid to let go. 

Derek watched as everyone made their way out onto the ice, spinning and sliding along as they laughed and enjoyed each other’s company. 

Derek couldn’t keep his eyes off of Stiles because for someone who was generally fairly clumsy, Stiles was practically flying on the ice. He was skating with a precision and grace that Derek couldn’t believe.   
He was aware he was being broody as he sat on the bleachers as he watched everyone else skate but he wasn’t in the mood for embarrassing himself today. 

When everyone left the ice to take a quick bathroom and water break, Stiles made his way to the bleachers, taking a seat next to Derek. 

“You’re really great out there,” Derek said to Stiles. 

“Thanks. My mom used to take me when I was younger and it’s one of the only things I’m good at.” 

Derek nodded, hoping Stiles wouldn’t ask why he wasn’t out there with him. But his life didn’t work that way. 

“Is there a reason you haven’t joined us out there?”

“No.”

“Lie.”

“Don’t worry about it Stiles.” Derek was embarrassed to admit he was almost 30 years old and practically afraid of ice-skating because he didn’t know how to do it without falling flat on his ass. 

“Derek, c’mon tell me,” Stiles said. 

“I don’t like ice-skating. I’m not good at it,” Derek mumbled. 

“That’s ok, have you seen Scott out there? I love him to death but wow he cannot skate to save his life.”

Derek knew it probably wasn’t a big deal but he didn’t like feeling embarrassed in front of his pack and especially Stiles. 

“Derek babe please? Just spend a few minutes out there, for me?” 

Derek hated saying no to his boyfriend. 

“I’ll hold your hand the whole time I promise. I won’t let you fall.”

Derek took a deep breath, letting Stiles take his hand and lead him back out to the ice. 

Derek tightened his grip on Stiles’ hand as they got onto the ice and Derek tried to slide one foot in front of the other. 

“Derek I love you but I might love you a little less if you crush all the bones in my hand,” Stiles joked. 

Derek tried to loosen his grip but he was stupidly afraid. 

Stiles starting skating, pulling Derek along with him. 

“Der babe, relax. Just relax okay? It’ll be fine.”

Derek tried to relax, taking deep breaths as he focused on putting one foot in front of the other.   
After a few minutes, Derek found himself enjoying it. Gliding along the ice was a fantastic feeling and it was only better with Stiles’ hand in his. 

Maybe ice-skating wasn’t so bad after all. But like most things in his life, everything was better with Stiles by his side.


End file.
